battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
After the War Meeting
"After the War Meeting" takes place after "Preparations." It is a Season 4 thread written March 8, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'It was another evening. Haddock returned to his home, though Mera and the children were away, probably on an evening walk. Haddock sighed, thinking to himself, When she gets back I’ll have to ask her to evacuate. '' She would be ''very pleased to hear that. However, at least this did allow Haddock to have that private conversation with Stonegit he had asked for earlier. He turned to the young man now, but did not know the words to begin. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Cleaned up?" Stonegit asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and then nodded to see the King had been able to wash off all the pie. "Good to see," he sighed with a smile. "You wanted to talk?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Ah, yes," the king said. "It’s about Greg." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Mmm right…him," Stonegit said, smiling only slightly before stuffing it away quickly. "I’m already in the process of getting him off your back Sire, no need to worry." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"It’s rather pitiful a king can’t control his own subject, isn’t it?" Haddock smirked. His left hand started to stray toward his forehead. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stepped forward quickly, grabbing his wrist and lowering it. He pressed his lips together, shaking his head. “Controlling ones subjects in general is different than controlling ''every ''subject my King.” he let go. “No one can do that, even gods decide not to under take a task like that.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock pulled his hand inward, but did not raise it to his forehead again. “The gods also have the ability to ''make ''you do what you’re told, if they want to,” he pointed out. “So they let us flounder around when they’re not concerned enough. And not all of them… I would say… are good leaders. Look, Stonegit, the point is this: I want to hear your opinion about how much Greg actually is ‘out of line’ or whether he has good reason to be.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Haddock," Stonegit sighed, shaking his head once before bringing it back up. He thought for a second, and Haddock could see he was really thinking about this. "My King I think Greg is immature and out of line with his actions." he paused. "I think he has reason to be angry though, some reason are not your fault, others…" he hesitated. "Maybe so. Greg is confused and threatened, and understandably so. However his frustrations should not have brought him to inciting unrest and throwing a pie at you, that was uncalled for." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Thank you for your honesty. I am glad to know at least some of Greg’s actions were inexcusable. Although… do not say the word ‘pies’ again, or I will make them illegal throughout my kingdom." Haddock inhaled quickly, then threw his hands in the air. “There! Did you hear that! That was a threat. That was me making a threat. You said Greg felt confused and threatened - it’s for words like that coming from me, isn’t it? And actions.” His hand hovered over his sword before he threw his arm down to his side. “The reasons that are my fault. Is it that? Is it that I force my power on others to keep them in line?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Hey," Stonegit said gently, holding out a pacifying hand. "Granted threats caused some of this, it’s true. But it’s not the only reason people listen to you." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Threats cause some of it? Good Odi—- gah, good Hel.” Haddock’s voice was not loud, but it was upset. He looked as though he had seen a ghost… but the ghost was himself. “Like pointing a sword at someone who insulted me?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit searched for words. “Yes, ok that happened, that made a couple of people edgy, not the best example of kingship, but that’s not all you did. It’s not like you killed people for saying stuff like that. And the only people you out right punished was when you banished Cynbal and Asuka, and that was because of threats.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Perhaps," Haddock said, though he did not seem entirely convinced. "Not all s excusable, would you say?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"You haven’t been very long," Stonegit said. "And you’ve changed Haddock, I can see it. You’re a better man than you ever were. This whole thing…you’re just working out the rough spots." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Then let’s keep working those spots," Haddock said.'' To deserve my crown.'' 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"The worst is over," Stonegit said, putting another small smile on his face. "You have nowhere to go but forward." Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss